Realidad
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Kenji y Otcho, Otcho y Kenji, siempre juntos, a donde quiera que fuesen. SPOILERS capitulo 40. Drabble.


**Título: **Realidad

**Pareja:** Kenji/Otcho

**Advertencias:** SLASH! Totalmente**. SPOILERS CAPITULO 40.** NC-17.

**Resumen: **Kenji y Otcho, Otcho y Kenji, siempre juntos, a donde quiera que fuesen.

**Realidad**

-No puedo creer que la primera vez que vuelvo a ver la cara de mi amigo sea en un póster de "se busca"… -dice Otcho; y es cierto. La cara de Kenji en aquel cartel es la única muestra de lo que el paso del tiempo ha hecho por su viejo amigo. Ningún gran cambio. Aún seguía siendo la cara común de antaño; y, sin embargo, despierta en Otcho sensaciones que creía perdidas, olvidadas, enterradas en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Sí… menuda foto. Pero Otcho… esto es la realidad –dice, girándose hacia él-. Éste es el defensor de la justicia que va a salvar el mundo del peligro.

Y se señala a sí mismo. Su voz suena segura, aunque Otcho cree que no puedes tomarte en serio a un tío que va disfrazado de _conejo rosa. _Pero es Kenji, es su voz la que se oye, opacada, tras esa gran cabeza de peluche. Su determinación, su energía, su pasión… Otcho siente cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrar ante las palabras de Kenji, ante la presencia de su amigo. Puede sentirlo a través del disfraz.

Comienzan a caminar; Kenji unos pasos por delante, Otcho siguiéndole de cerca. Hablan de "Amigo", del fin del mundo y de su infancia. Entre ellos no se nota la distancia, los años que han pasado separados no lograron romper con su unión. Otcho lo sabe. También sabe que fue él el desencadenante de _todo._ Al terminar el instituto eran uno sólo, Kenji y Otcho, Otcho y Kenji, siempre juntos, a donde quiera que fuesen. Pero la universidad les cambió; Kenji deseaba dedicarse a la música y Otcho buscaba un futuro rentable. Estudió una carrera y se casó, mientras veía cómo su amigo se alejaba cada día más de él. El día de la boda debió ser uno de los más amargos de la vida de Otcho; pues, aunque Kenji estaba presente, él sabía bien que algo estaba roto. Se perdieron la pista, al punto de que cuando el hijo de Otcho murió, y él se marchó a Bangkok, Kenji nunca se enteró de nada. Él tenía suficiente con ocuparse de la tienda tras ver su sueño frustrado.

Otcho encontraba irónico que ahora, años después de haberse separado, fuese algo tan cruel lo que volvía a juntarles. Algo que se había iniciado en su infancia, como todo entre ellos. Porque, para ambos, los sucesos de su niñez parecían estar destinados a cobrar relevancia en sus vidas; más que simples juegos, cada palabra dicha de pequeños había desencadenado su situación actual.

El fin del mundo al acecho, y el cuerpo de Otcho pidiendo a gritos volver a sentir lo que sólo pudo alcanzar cuando estaba con Kenji.

Entonces, en un instante, todo queda decidido. Otcho ve un callejón oscuro y no lo piensa dos veces. Agarra a Kenji del brazo y lo arrastra hasta allí, ignorando las protestas que salen desde la gran cabeza del conejo rosa. Se abre paso entre la gente a empujones y llega a su destino, adentrándose hasta asegurarse que nadie desde la calle puede verles. Kenji se quita la careta.

-Otcho, ¿qué demonios te pasa? –pregunta, entre extrañado e indignado.

Otcho ve en persona, por primera vez, su cara. La misma cara de siempre. Brillante por el sudor, con el flequillo pegado a la frente y el ceño fruncido. Y los mismos ojos, antes limpios, ahora manchados por el dolor y la incertidumbre. Qué injusticia, piensa Otcho, que a alguien como Kenji le haya tocado vivir un destino tan cruel.

Y, sin mediar palabra, le empuja contra la pared, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Le sobra el disfraz, piensa, pero por el momento se conformará con lo que va a hacer. Besarle. Le besa con fiereza, con ansia, con desesperación. Deseando borrar los años perdidos y comenzar de nuevo, justo desde el día en que fue a su casa a decirle que se casaba, _que lo suyo terminaba. _Que no quería seguir anclado a una vida sin rumbo. Quiere comenzar otra vez, hacerse perdonar por el daño que causó cuando fue y soltó esa mentira.

Todo, quiere decirle todo lo que no pudo hacer con palabras, lo que no podrá decir jamás. En ese instante se juega su alma, porque sólo encontrará algo de alivio si Kenji le acepta. No quiere ni pensar en el rechazo. Pero se teme lo peor, ya que Kenji no da muestras de responder, y comienza a separarse lentamente. Justo entonces es cuando Kenji reacciona, y vuelve a atrapar los labios de Otcho antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Otcho cree que su corazón va a estallar cuando lo hace y su mente se queda en blanco, pero por suerte logra reponerse y vuelve a dominar el beso.

Se enzarzan en una lucha por la posesión de la boca del otro. De las gargantas de ambos salen gruñidos ahogados; los gemidos de Kenji cuando Otcho pone la mano tras su nunca y profundiza _aún más_ el beso hacen que, ahora sí, sobre el disfraz. La lengua de Kenji rozando su paladar, sus labios agrietados, el sabor amargo de su boca… y abrir los ojos y ver que es a Kenji a quien está besando, de nuevo, que no es un sueño, hacen que Otcho vuelva a sentirse completo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero la realidad les reclama, tienen que separarse y Otcho muerde ligeramente los labios de Kenji al hacerlo. Se miran y se lo dicen todo. No hacen falta explicaciones, ni preguntas y respuestas que ninguno quiere dar. El ruido de la calle se hace presente, pero para Otcho todo queda muy lejos; ahora sabe que está perdonado, y tiene fuerzas para volver a mirar al sol. Sin una palabra, Kenji vuelve a ponerse la cabeza del disfraz y se encaminan a la calle; Kenji unos pasos por delante, Otcho siguiéndole de cerca.

Dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier desastre que se avecine, ahora que están juntos de nuevo.

Mi primera incursión en el fandom, con este one shot que espero os haya gustado. ¡Un review, una sonrisa!


End file.
